tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shredder
Shredder ist ein Ninjameister und in jeder Version der Erzfeind von Splinter, wenn auch aus jeweils verschiedenen Gründen, wodurch es auch zu den ganzen Kämpfen zwischen ihm, seinem Foot Clan und den Turtles kommt. Mirage Comics thumb|left|Shredder (Mirage Comics)Oroku Saki war der jüngere Bruder von Oroku Nagi. Als Nagi von Hamato Yoshi wegen Tang Shen getötet wurde, schwor Saki Rache. Jahre später führte er seinen Plan aus und tötete in seiner neuen Identität als der Shredder Hamato Yoshi und Tang Shen in ihrer New Yorker Zuflucht. Nach seiner Mutation trainierte Yoshis Hausratte Splinter seine vier Ziehsöhne, die Turtles für den einen Zweck, Rache für seinen Meister zu nehmen. Nach einem langen, harten Kampf besiegten die Turtles den Shredder.Volume 1 #1 Er tauchte aber einige Zeit später wieder auf und zwang die Turtles zur Flucht nach Northampton, Massachusetts, auf die alte Farm von Caseys Großmutter.''Leonardo Micro-Series'' #1 und Volume 1 #10 Als die Turtles nach New York zurückkehrten, um Shredder endgültig zu besiegen, stellte sich heraus, dass dieser ein Klon des ursprünglichen Shredders war. Dieser wurde von Leonardo besiegt und in einem Wikingerbegräbnis (brennend auf einem Floß auf einem Fluss) beerdigt.Volume 1 #21 Was die Turtles aber nicht wussten, war, dass ein Foot Mystiker das alles beobachtet hatte und mit etwas Magie, den mysteriösen Würmern, die Shredders Klon-Körper schufen, und einem Hai, einen Shredder-Hai-Klon erschuf. Dieser verschwendete keine Zeit und startete seine Rache gegen die Turtles und Splinter. Nach einem langen Kampf, in dem, durch die mysteriösen Fahigkeiten dieser neuen Kreatur die Persönlichkeiten der Turtles auf den Kopf gestellt wurden, besiegten sie auch diesen Shredder.''Tales Of The TMNT'' Volume 2 #3 und #4 Ein letztes Mal tauchte dieses Wesen noch auf, wo es Splinter und Casey in eine Falle lockte. Mit der Hilfe des Foot Mystics Mashima, der inzwischen mit dem Shredder-Hai-Klon verschmolzen war, schafften sie es, diese Inkarnation von Shredder endgültig zu besiegen.''Tales Of The TMNT'' Volume 2 #33 Leonardo begegnete Jahre später noch einmal einem Shredder im Battle Nexus, der aus einem anderen Universum stammte und den Namen Oroku Yoshi trug. Dieser begegnete Leonardo aber mit Freundlichkeit und schien eine ganz andere Person zu sein als der vorige Shredder.Volume 4 #28 ''Turtles Forever'' Im Zeichentrickspecial Turtles Forever hat der Mirage-Shredder einen sehr kurzen Gastauftritt: Er fordert seine ewigen Erzfeinde einmal mehr zum Kampf auf, wird aber von den Turtles der 87iger und 2003er-Serien mit Müll bombardiert, bis er schließlich unter lautem Getöse vom Dach fällt. Am folgenden Kampf der Turtles gegen den Utrom Shredder nimmt er nicht mehr teil. Image Comics Shredder selbst tauchte in den Image Comics nie auf, aber Raphael übernahm Shredders Namen und Rüstung, um seinen Freunden im Foot Clan zu helfen (Volume 3 #13). Einige Zeit später tauchte aber eine Lady Shredder auf, die die Führung des Foot Clans für sich beanspruchte (Volume 3 #22). Ihre Identität wurde vom Autor der Geschichte als der Karais enthüllt, doch mit der Einstellung der Comicserie bleibt dieser Plot weitgehend ungeklärt. Archie Comics Shredder hat in den Archie Comics die selbe Hintergrundgeschichte wie in der 1987iger Cartoonserie. Anfangs kämpfte er auch zusammen mit Krang gegen die Turtles und versuchte u.a. den Turnstone an sich zu reißen (TMNT Adventures #13). Als Krang aber von Cherubea verbannt wurde, kämpfte er fortan allein. Seine Zusammenarbeit mit Krang endete endgültig, als dieser ein letztes Mal auf die Erde kam und versuchte, Shredders Körper zu übernehmen (TMNT Adventures #24). Als man Shredder das nächste Mal begegnete, arbeitete er zusammen mit Armaggon und Verminator-X aus der Zukunft (TMNT Adventures #36 / #42). Es stellte sich heraus, dass er, als er nach dem Kampf um den ersten Splitter des Auges von Sarnath (TMNT Adventures #4), vor den Turtles flüchtete, genau in Armaggon lief, der gerade durch einen Timeslip in der Gegenwart landete. Ohne einen Ausweg floh er mit ihm 100 Jahre in die Zukunft. Ab dann arbeiteten sie zusammen um einen eigenen Timeslip-Generator zu bauen. Die Turtles besiegten die drei aber und sie wurden durch einströmendes Meerwasser weggespült (TMNT Adventures #44). Das war das letzte, das man von Shredder in den Archie Comics gesehen hat. IDW Comics thumb|left|200px|Der Shredder in den [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|IDW Comics]]Die Geschichte des Shredders und seines Rivalen Hamato Yoshi beginnt in der IDW-Kontinuität schon im mittelalterlichen Japan. Oroku Saki war der Sohn von Oroku Maji, einem Mitglied des Foot Clans, doch begehrte er nach der Macht der Unsterblichkeit, welche einst dem Samurai Takeshi Tatsuo gehört hatte und schließlich von Oroku Maji gestohlen wurde.The Secret History of the Foot Clan #1 Nachdem Saki das Geheimnis zur Quelle der Unsterblichkeit gestohlen hatte, wollte Maji ihn dafür ermorden lassen, doch die Hexe Kitsune, die Hüterin des Geheimnisses, schloss einen Pakt mit Saki, weil dieser der spirituell wiedergeborene Takeshi war, dem sie einst selbst gedient hatte. Saki tötete daraufhin Masato und seinen Vater und riss schließlich die Führung des ganzen Clans an sich.The Secret History of the Foot Clan #3 Ganz im Gegensatz Masato führte Saki den Clan auf einen blutigen Pfad des Terrors und der Gewalt. Darüber gerieten Yoshi und Saki in einen tödlichen Streit; Saki deklarierte Yoshi als einen Verräter an der Sache des Clans und ließ ihn, seine Frau Tang Shen und seine vier Söhne brutal ermorden. Allerdings schwor Yoshi, dass diese Sache zu einer anderen Gelegenheit berichtigt werden sollte, und Jahrhunderte später wurden er und seine Söhne als Splinter und dessen Ziehsöhne wiedergeboren.Enemies Old, Enemies New #1 Saki hingegen überlebte durch die Hilfe von Kitsune bis in die Neuzeit hinein. Im 21. Jahrhundert begann er, erneut seine Hand nach der totalen Herrschaft auszustrecken, und bemühte sich darum, eine Mutantenarmee zu erschaffen - wovon Alopex sein erster erfolgreicher Prototyp war -, die seine Foot Ninja mit ihren besonderen Fähigkeiten unterstützen sollte. Außerdem war er auch noch auf der Suche nach einem würdigen Nachfolger für die Führung des Foot Clans, den er (ähnlich wie in der 2003 Serie) in Leonardo gefunden zu haben glaubte. Cartoonserie (1987) thumb|Shredder (Cartoon 1987)In der klassischen Zeichentrickserie war Oroku Saki ein Ninja des Foot Clans unter Hamato Yoshi. Als er seine Chance sah, hinterging er Yoshi, woraufhin dieser aus dem Foot Clan verbannt wurde. So wurde er der Anführer des Clans, und Yoshi flüchtete nach New York. Dort versuchte Oroku Saki, der sich inzwischen Shredder nannte, seinen Feind mithilfe des Mutagens zu beseitigen, was aber zur Mutation von Splinter und den Turtles führte („Die Grünen kommen“). Seit ihrer Schöpfung bekämpften die Turtles Shredder bei jeder Möglichkeit, da er immer wieder versuchte, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Durch seine Partnerschaft mit dem Außerirdischen Krang erhielt Shredder noch hochentwickelte Technologie wie seine Festung, den Technodrom. Nach vielen Kämpfen mit den Turtles kam es zu einem Showdown in der Dimension X, infolge dessen der Technodrom mit Shredder und Co. endgültig festsaßen („Freund oder Feind“). Shredder und Krang tauchten später noch mal auf, als der Außerirdische Lord Dregg sie auf die Erde holte, um zusammen mit ihnen gegen die Turtles zu kämpfen. Am Ende wurden die beiden aber wieder in die Dimension X geschickt und wurden seitdem nie wieder gesehen („Kurz vor knapp“). OVA-Serie (1996-1997) Der 87-Shredder erscheint auch in der zweiteiligen japanischen OAV-Serie Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu-hen. Allerdings ähnelt dort sein Aussehen weder seiner 1987iger Cartoonversion, noch bleibt es konstant: Insgesamt gibt es zwei grundsätzlich verschiedene Erscheinungsbilder seiner Figur. Für weitere Details, siehe die Foto-Galerie. ''Turtles Forever'' Der 1987 Shredder erscheint auch im Crossover-Special Turtles Forever, jedoch wird seine und Krangs Rolle als Schurken sehr schnell vom Utrom Shredder ursupiert. Infolgedessen treten sie im Endkampf als Verbündete der Turtles gegen Ch'rell an. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|left|Shredder / Ch'rell (Cartoon 2003)Vom Shredder gibt es in dieser Serie insgesamt drei Inkarnationen. Der erste und primär auftauchende Shredder in der Serie ist der größenwahnsinnige Utrom Ch'rell, der sich in Verkleidung eines Menschen, des japanischen Geschäftsmannes Oroku Saki, in New York einnistet, um an seinen Utrom-Artgenossen Rache zu nehmen. Der Utrom Shredder ist der Hauptfeind der Turtles in der ersten bis dritten Staffel und im Special Turtles Forever. Die zweite Inkarnation des Shredders, der Tengu Shredder, ist in dieser Serie auch die ursprünglichste Version. Im vierten Jahrhundert nach Christus bezwangen fünf legendäre Krieger im alten Japan einen bösartigen Tengu (Dämonen). Einer dieser Krieger, der ehrgeizige Oroku Saki, ließ sich jedoch auf einen Pakt mit dem sterbenden Dämonen ein und wurde damit zu einem Wesen von zerstörerischer und ultimativ böser Macht. (Ch'rell bediente sich später der Identität des Tengu Shredders, um unter den Menschen Furcht zu säen.) Der Tengu Shredder wird in der fünften Staffel der Hauptfeind der Turtles. Die dritte Inkarnation des Shredders war ursprünglich eine positronische Speicherdatei, in der Ch'rell seine Persönlichkeit für eine mögliche Wiederauferstehung nach einer eventuellen Vernichtung einprogrammiert hatte. Als das Programm vom lebenden Computervirus Viral gefunden und geöffnet wurde, verbanden sich beide und mutierten zum Cyber Shredder. Das Hauptziel des Cyber Shredder, dem Hauptgegner in der siebten und letzten Staffel, ist neben der Rache an den Turtles auch sein Entkommen aus dem Cyberspace. 2012 Animationsserie thumb|200px|Der Shredder in der 2012 SerieÄhnlich wie im ersten Live Action-Film war Oroku Saki in der 2012 CGI-Animationsserie ein Rivale Hamato Yoshis um die Hand von Tang Shen. In einem Kampf, der zwischen den beiden Männern um Shen entbrannte, wurde ein Feuer entfacht, das Saki entstellte und ihn dazu zwang, seinen markanten Helm als Maske zu tragen. Seitdem verfolgt er Yoshi mit unnachgiebigem Hass und versucht, ihn über dessen Ziehsöhne aufzuspüren und empfindlich zu treffen. Eine ungewöhnlich menschliche Facette an dieser Version des Shredders ist, dass er einen Hund namens Hachiko hält, der indirekt für Chris Bradfords Verwandlung in den Mutanten Dogpound verantwortlich ist. The Next Mutation thumb|left|Shredder (The Next Mutation)Shredder war am Anfang von The Next Mutation ''der Erzfeind der Turtles. Venus benutzte einen Shinobi-Zauber, um Oroku Saki die böse Person vor Augen zu führen, zu die er geworden ist. Dadurch wurde er wahnsinnig, nicht mehr in der Lage den Foot Clan zu führen ("Im Osten viel neues Teil 2"). Lange Zeit hörte man nichts mehr von Shredder, aber als der Drachenlord den geheimnisvollen goldenen Shuriken an sich reißen wollte, stellte sich heraus, dass Shredder ihn besaß. Als sie ihn fanden, war er eine jämmerliche Gestalt, die auf der Straße lebte. Es kam zum Kampf um den goldenen Shuriken. Splinter versuchte, Shredder zu überzeugen, dass er gut sein kann, aber am Ende hinterging er die Turtles wieder und flüchtete mit dem goldenen Shuriken ("Der goldene Shuriken"). Filme thumb|Shredder im den Live Action-FilmenOroku Saki war wie Hamato Yoshi ein Mitglied des Foot Clans. Beide kämpften um die Liebe von Tang Shen, doch Shen liebte nur Yoshi; dies führte im Endeffekt dazu, dass Saki aus Hass und Eifersucht beide tötete. Splinter, damals noch eine normale Ratte, schaffte es, Saki zu kratzen und zu beißen, wodurch dieser seither eine Narbe im Gesicht trug. Jahre später war der Foot Clan zu einem großen kriminellen Organisation in New York herangewachsen. Shredder entführte Splinter, und so kam es zum Kampf, in dem die Turtles unterlagen. Splinter konnte aber Shredder besiegen. (Turtles - Der Film) Einige Zeit später tauchte aber Shredder, der überlebt hatte, wieder auf und schwor den Turtles Rache. Er baute den Foot Clan wieder auf, der inzwischen größtenteils aufgelöst war, und nutzte das Ooze, das auch die Turtles mutiert hatte, um sich selbst zwei Mutanten zu züchten, Tokka und Rahzar. Es kam erneut zum Kampf, und als Shredder am Verlieren war, wurde er selbst vom letzten Fläschen Ooze überschüttet und mutierte zum Super Shredder. Durch seine unkontrollierbare Wut, stürzte schließlich ein ganzes Dock auf ihn, was sein endgültiges Ende herbeirief. (Turtles 2 - Das Geheimnis des Ooze) Shredder selbst tauchte in den Filmen nicht mehr auf, aber Shredders Helm war im vierten Film in Splinters Trophäenraum zu sehen. Am Ende des Films erwähnte Karai auch noch, dass sie sich bald wieder treffen werden, und dann würden auch wieder alte Gesichter aus ihrer Vergangenheit auftauchen, was auf eine Rückkehr von Shredder hindeutet. (TMNT) Videospiele Als Erzfeind der Turtles taucht Shredder in fast jedem Videospiel auf, meistens als der letzte oder einer der letzten Bosse. Spielbar ist er in den folgenden Spielen: *TMNT - Tournament Fighters'' (NES, Super NES) *''TMNT (2003)'' (auch als Oroku Saki) (Challenge Modus) *''TMNT - Mutant Melee'' *''TMNT - Smash Up'' Siehe auch *Splinter *Hamato Yoshi *Tang Shen *Foot Clan *Oroku Nagi *Oroku Yoshi *Karai *Dr. Shreddarius *Fuß Soldaten *Oroku Miyoko *Punk-Frösche *Krang *Rocksteady *Bebop *Oroku Miwa *Chris Bradford *Xever *Hachiko *Steranko *Kitsune *Oroku Maji *Masato Einzelnachweise en:Shredder Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Superschurken Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Filme) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (1996 OAVs)